


Little Boy Blue and the Man on the Moon

by Vengeful_Owl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Stilinski Family Feels, the sheriff's name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vengeful_Owl/pseuds/Vengeful_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski always want to be just like his dad.</p><p>Sheriff Stilinski realizes Stiles did turn out just like him.</p><p> </p><p>(Sorry for the horrible summary. The story's good, I promise!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boy Blue and the Man on the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.....
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!

When his son was born, John Stilinski was ecstatic. He could finally hold his little boy. Baby Arkadiusz was born April 8th, the sun shining down as if to say _this one has a bright future_. John loved his son to death, even if he couldn’t pronounce his monstrosity of a name.

 

“The kids are going to tease him before they get to know him,” John told his wife as she held their newborn.

 

Claudia looked up at her husband. “Yes, but just think about it. We’ll never get more than one Arkadiusz in a crowd if we lose sight of him.”

 

John sighed. “Then what do I call him?” he inquired. “I can’t just call him “son” all the time, he’d think I didn’t like him.”

 

Claudia giggled, looking at her precious bundle with a sparkle in her eye. Oh, how John will always remember that sparkle. “We’ll let him pick a nickname when he gets older. For now, Archie should do fine.”

 

“Oh, god. That’s even worse!” John groaned. “No offence to your father or anything.”

 

A few days later, they brought little Archie home and John went back to work at the station. Before their very eyes, they watched this little boy grow up and scrunch his nose at his name whenever it was called.

 

Before John knew it, his son was walking, his first steps taken while John was out on patrol around their quite little town of Beacon Hills. His first word were uttered while John was breaking up a bar fight downtown. He missed all those little milestones, something he will never get back, but he loved watching Claudia’s eyes light up when she recounts the events to him while they lay in bed together.

 

Archie was four when he denounced his name and declared himself Stiles. He was five when he proudly proclaimed on “Bring your Parent to School Day” (a rare day that John didn’t have to work) that his father was a superhero, saving the town from evil. “I'm gonna be like you, Dad! You know I'm gonna be like you!”

 

After class, Stiles hung onto his arm and asked his he would read him a bedtime story that night.

 

“I gotta work, Stiles.”

 

“When will you be home?”

 

“I don’t know, kiddo. But when I do, I’ll read you all the bedtime stories you want, how does that sound?”

 

*   *   *

 

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon_

_Little boy blue and the man on the moon_

_When you comin' home, Dad_

_I don't know when, but we'll get together then_

_You know we'll have a good time then_

*   *   *

  

When Stiles was eight years old, his mother passed away. It was long and drawn out and caused the Stilinski men so much pain that they could barely look at one another without seeing Claudia. John, who was promoted to Sheriff the previous year, immersed himself in his work and the bottom of a bottle of whiskey. Stiles stayed with the McCall’s most the time until Melissa threw out her husband and ripped a new one into John.

 

“He’s your son!” she screamed at him one afternoon while the boys were at school. “He needs his father. You are all he has left! Don’t make him have to bury another parent!”

 

And so, John pulled himself together and took few shifts at the station, attempting to be there for his son. To be the father he promised Claudia he would be.

 

On Stiles’ tenth birthday, the Sheriff had the morning off so he could spend it with his son. They had special pancakes and birthday cookies for breakfast, like they did every year. Before his shift was due to start around two that afternoon, Stiles opened up his present and found his very own beginners lacrosse kit.

 

“Wow! Thanks dad!”

 

Stiles fumbled around for a bit before he turned to his father. “Thanks for the ball, Dad, come on let's play! Can you teach me to throw?”

 

John sighed. “Not today. I got a lot to do.”

 

“That’s ok.”

 

As Stiles ran backwards into the year, smiling and waving his father off to work, he thought, _I'm gonna be like him, yeah. You know I'm gonna be like him._

 

“When I get back, I promise to teach you the basics. Ok?” John shouted to his son before leaving. “Night son.”

 

*   *   *

 

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon_

_Little boy blue and the man on the moon_

_When you comin' home, Dad_

_I don't know when, but we'll get together then_

_You know we'll have a good time then_

*   *   *

   

It’s been a while for John, being in the Supernatural circle. He’s learned so much from the McCall/Hale pack about the strange event that went on around town while they were in high school. It was heart breaking at first, to find out that his son didn’t trust him enough to tell him about werewolves and the like. What was worse was when Stiles tried to tell him and he ignored it, pushing it to the side as a teenager trying to get a rise out of their parent – a desperate cry for attention.

 

But now Stiles done with college having earned his degree in Criminal Justice and is planning to become an FBI agent, Jordan Parish took John’s place as Sheriff when he was forced to retire after an on the job injury, that Hale boy became Deputy Sheriff, and Scott’s looking to take over Deaton’s veterinarian practice when the man retires in a few years.

 

When they arrived back at the house after the graduation ceremony was over, Stiles looked over his old home with a wistful smile and a sparkle in his eye.

 

“Your mom used to do that,” John said.

 

“Do what?”

 

“Get that sparkle in her eye,” he explained. “One that says excitement it just around the bend.”

 

Stiles beamed.

 

“You know, son, I'm proud of you,” John told him. “Let’s go inside and catch up for a while and order some pizza.”

 

Stiles sighed. “I’d love to dad, but I promised the pack I’d go out and celebrate with them. I’m just going to grab my keys and go.”

 

Stiles jumped out of the car and ran over to the opened garage door to grab his keys.

 

“When you getting home, then, kiddo?” John asked as he got out of the car.

 

“I don’t know, but when I do, we’ll sit down then, ‘kay?”

  

*   *   *

 

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon_

_Little boy blue and the man on the moon_

_When you comin' home, son_

_I don't know when, but we'll get together then, Dad_

_You know we'll have a good time then_

*   *   *

 

John has been retired for nearly 10 years now. He would like to say he was living peacefully in retirement, but he was so restless that he decided he had to do something. So, John went down to the Beacon Hill Police Station and asked for a job. Jordan, the Sheriff, loved John and gave him a job doing some light paper work and manning the front desk. It gave him something to do in the place he loved.

 

Stiles moved off to San Francisco bay area, having gotten a job at the FBI branch there eight out of college. He and the Hale boy – Derek, John has to mentally correct himself – had been a couple for years and had gotten married five years ago, adopted a few werewolf cubs that were left orphaned by hunters. Derek had decided, when Stiles told him of the job offer in San Fran, that Scott didn’t really need him in Beacon Hills and since the bay area was a neutral territory for supernatural beings, there wouldn’t be any territory conflict if he moved down.

 

Every once in a while, John would call up his son and strike up a conversation, trying to see when a good time to visit would be (either John going do to the bay area, or Stiles, Derek and the kids coming up to Beacon Hills). There never seemed to be a good time.

 

“I’ve got a lot on my plate at work and the kids are coming down with some sort of supernatural illness that Derek assures me is harmless to humans, but can cause the kids to shift uncontrollably,” Stiles told John the last time he called. “But when we do meet up dad, I’m sure we’ll have good time, then.”

 

When John hung up, something occurred to him that day.

 

_Stiles really did turn out like me._

It occurred to him that he was living a Harry Chapin song….

  

*   *   *

 

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon_

_Little boy blue and the man in the moon_

_When you comin' home son_

_I don't know when, but we'll get together then, Dad_

_We're gonna have a good time then_

 

*   *   *

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by the Harry Chapin song 'Cat's in the Cradle' 
> 
> Lyrics can be found here: https://play.google.com/music/preview/Tn25ll2n7h5ggtprbpu2l5epqqe?lyrics=1&utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics&pcampaignid=kp-lyrics&u=0#
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7OqwKfgLaeA


End file.
